dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mouse
Mouse is Harry Dresden's dog. He appears first in Blood Rites. Description Mouse seems to possess an extremely high intelligence, able to formulate complex plans and understand instructions. He is a capable fighter and fast runner, and in combat will occasionally emit a nimbus of pale blue light. His bark is capable of breaking people out of an enchanted sleep, and spur them to action. He also seems to possess an endurance and healing ability far beyond mortal dogs; a few hours after being hit by a car, he can fight a White Court vampire and his henchman.Proven Guilty, ch. 28 Harry Dresden hangs a tiny shield from his own bracelet on Mouse's collar so that he can track the dog should he ever need to.White Night, ch. 25 Mouse likes going places in the Blue Beetle, he is large enough so that he filled up the most of the back seat. It does not matter that they are headed into danger; for Mouse it is all about the journey, not the destination.Dead Beat, ch. 3 He also makes sure he has his own lead when he goes out with Dresden or Molly. Dresden suspects this is to make people feel more comfortable around a big dog safely tethered; he's a people canine.Changes, ch. 9 Backstory Mouse is one of a group of Temple Dogs puppies believed to have Foo Dog ancestry, found and rescued by Harry Dresden after he was hired by the Tibetan monk, Brother Wang. The puppies are returned to the monk, but Mouse hides in Dresden's car, the Blue Beetle, missing the flight back to Tibet, and remaining with Dresden during the events of Blood Rites.Blood Rites, ch. 1 & 2 Dresden ultimately decides to keep the dog and names him Mouse.Blood Rites, ch. 42 In the series ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Mouse has grown a lot, standing as tall as Dresden's waist. He also has a broad build, his coat is dark grey, marked with black on the ear tips, tail, and lower legs.Dead Beat, ch. 1''Dead Beat, ch. 2 ''White Night In White Night, when Anna Ash’s apartment building is on fire, and all of the residents were asleep because of a sleeping spell, the Ordo Lebes women were trapped in Anna’s apartment because a predator who had been stalking them is outside of her door laying in wait. Mouse lets out an extremely loud “WOOF” repeatedly and with mechanical regularity. The scale of it was similar to a Civil Defense storm warning. Dresden describes it like a flood of sound, a solid living cascade that rattles your brain. All of the residents awoke and vacated safely without panic. The Ordo were able to escape with the evacuation.White Night, ch. 12 "Heorot" In "Heorot", Mouse accompany Harry Dresden and Ms. Gard to Undertown, in the search of Elizabeth Braddock. He proves invaluable against the malks."Heorot" ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Mouse races through three feet of snow like he was on a race track and tackles one of Torelli's goons just before he's about to shoot Dresden.Small Favor, ch. 19 ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Mouse saves Molly Carpenter by putting himself between Molly and Morgan's bullet. She pulls it out, crying. As soon as Molly leaves the room, he is up and walking normally, having faked it to make Molly feel her error more. As a Foo Dog, he is strong, and probably didn't need the medical care.Turn Coat, ch. 34 He saves her again when Samuel Peabody releases the Mistfiend at Morgan's trial when he's outed as the real murderer and the Council's traitor. Turn Coat, ch. 47 Mouse also identifies Peabody as the the one who came through the Ways into Chicago. Ancient Mai declares Mouse a Foo Dog and therefore able to give testimony at Morgan's trial at White Council headquarters in Edinburgh, as did several of Aleron LaFortier's Asian supporters. Ancient Mai says, "Where did you get such a thing and why are you allowed to keep it?" To which Dresden replies, "He sort of picked me."Turn Coat, ch. 47 ''Changes'' In Changes, a faint blue nimbus of light surrounds Mouse when he attacks the Ik'k'uox. The Ick threw Mouse by his tail, he hit the ground hard, letting our a cry of pain. Dresden blasted the Ick with Soulfire saying “''get off my dog''”. Thomas Raith comes to after his encounter with the Ick, then Thomas and Mouse team up. Thomas tells Mouse, "this time we do it smart", he got its attention so that Mouse can get its hamstrings. Faint blue light surrounds Mouse again and they take off zero to cheetah in a second—Mouse lets out a battle roar.Changes, ch. 25 Mouse is referred to by the Red Court vampires, the Eebs, as a "Mountain Ice Demon from the Land of Dreams". While Dresden's raiding party is transformed into hounds by Leanansidhe so that they can traverse the jungle to Chichen Itza more quickly, Mouse talks to them. He leads the pack saying, "Follow me." He later threatens to bite Lea's ass off if she doesn't change them back to humans. Acting indifferently, Lea, says that Mouse is far from his source of power, implying that he might not win such an engagement with her. Mouse replies, "I live with a wizard. I cheat."Changes, ch. 41 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Molly Carpenter informs Harry Dresden that "Chewbacca is with her" indicating that Mouse is with Maggie.Ghost Story, ch. 11 Later, Uriel the archangel takes Dresden to the Carpenter home where Mouse lives with Maggie Dresden, referring to the dog as Little Brother and reassures Dresden that Temple Dogs have been known to live for centuries.Ghost Story, ch. 50 ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Mouse is formally attached to Maggie as a medical assist dog in order to prevent any panic attack she may be subjected to; he's a favorite of other schoolchildren, a few of them being allowed to play with him.Skin Game, ch. 20 He's at Maggie's side when she meets her father, providing both physical and emotional support, and she refers to him as the monster under her bed; both of them "slayerized" another monster that was there. Dresden worries he might get a better formal education than he can ever hope to earn.Skin Game, ch. 32 Mouse joins the fight when Nicodemus Archleone's band attacks the Carpenter's home, standing beside a helpless, Grace-less Uriel.Skin Game, ch. 49 However, he takes a more active role in the fight at Waldo Butters' side when the latter wields Fidelacchius against Archleone.Skin Game, ch. 51 "Zoo Day" In "Zoo Day", Mouse challenges his brother, intent in disrupting the bonding of Harry Dresden and Margaret Angelica Dresden, and chases him away. He also refers to Dresden as My Friend."Zoo Day" "Christmas Eve" In "Christmas Eve", Mouse helps Harry Dresden build a red bike for Dresden's daughter, Maggie, displayng a far greater mechanical talent than Dresden. During her visit to them, Mab politely greets him, calling him Guardian."Christmas Eve" Recognition Several times during the series there are intimations of Mouse' divine origin. On occasion folks who understand Mouse' real nature are incredulous that Harry Dresden has him.White Night, ch. 12 In Proven Guilty, after succumbing to Mouse, Madrigal Raith declares, "That isn't a dog!" In White Night, Elaine Mallory exclaims "Hell's bells, Dresden. Is that...? Where did you get a real Temple Dog?" Word of Jim Jim Butcher has stated that the breed that Mouse most closely resembles is the Caucasian Mountain Dog.Caucasian Mountain Dog - Wikipedia Jim has also noted that, though it may never come up in the series, Foo dogs traditionally draw their power from the threshold of their home, and that Mouse became much more powerful when he moved into the Carpenter household as a result. Mouse, he notes, had been forced to learn to draw from "other kinds of power" due in part both to Harry Dresden's tendency to flaunt convention and the comparatively weak threshold of Dresden's old apartment.Jim Butcher Reddit AMA Notes References See also *Mister External links *Mouse - dresdenfiles.wikidot.com Category:General Category:Blood Rites Category:Dead Beat Category:Proven Gulty Category:White Night Category:Heorot Category:Small Favor Category:Turn Coat Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:Skin Game Category:Zoo Day Category:Christmas Eve